The Fall Out
by StubbornPansy
Summary: This it from the JE Fandom. This is to answer requests to It's Our Wedding Day. I hope this answers all your requests.
THE FALL OUT

A/N: This is a JE fandom story.

This is the final update for It Is Our Wedding Day story.

Stephanie will have the final say so and the protest will get it's airing.

The fall out will destroy the Burg Grapevine's founding prudes.

Ranger and I finally got back from out 2 month Honeymoon.

They arrived to one gigantic welcome home from all the Merry Men.

Ranger and Stephanie went upstairs after all the commotion died down.

This apartment truly felt like home to Stephanie. She finally felt she had a right to be there.

Ella, God love her soul had a Welcome Home banner over the front door. That woman does not miss a beat.

Ranger went into his apartment office and got right back to work.

He was setting up a meeting with Janice Ruley of WPVI TV station.

Ranger came into the living room.

"Janice will be here after her 6 PM show.

"Ranger, how should we handle this?"

"I was thinking about her doing an documentary on the "Burg Grapevine". What is it? When did it really start? Who are some of the members? How did it turn corrupt? Do a history of it's path leading to the final downfall. The showing of the DVD.  
"Can we make sure Angie Morelli is in there too?"

"Yes, but if we do that will mean taking Valerie down too?"

"What if Val does not know who her real father is?"

"Then she should have been told years ago. Why don't you draft a list of things you always wanted to know and Janice can dig up the information. This way it will appear we are not the ones out to get anyone. You will come out as the injured party."

"I am afraid this will make RangeMan appear to be incompetent to protect our own property.

"I am sure Janice can slant it in our favor."

" I trust you."

Ranger pulled her close.

"Babe, we can not let your mother and Joe win this crusade they have against you."

"I just want to know why I was never good enough for my own mother!"

"Maybe Janice can get you those answers. But I will never stop being grateful you grew up with such a caring and loving personality."

Ranger kissed Stephanie.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Manoso."

JANICE RULEY'S POV:

I really don't understand what Ranger Manoso wants from me. He told me that he had a bombshell that was tied to the demotion of Joe Morelli and his jail time.

Ranger did not tell me what the background was but that he wanted me to do a documentary on the Burg Grapevine.

This has been a part of Trenton's fabric for years. Why do a documentary now?

I promised to view the DVD he claims to have but I have no idea what it is or how it fits into what he wants me to do.

This good looking man that turns almost every woman's head when he walks by.

This has peaked my interest."

This feels like something that I will enjoy doing.

Stephanie in the mean time:

Stephanie is writing all the information she knows about how her mother has controlled people of the Grapevine into to doing things they really don't want to do.

When she is done she has 5 pages of incidents where her mother controlled situations to get her own way.

Stephanie names names. Even how her mother controlled Father John the priest at her mother's church to get on some high committees so things could be done Helen's way.

Stephanie wanted the truth behind Valerie's parentage.

Would the church have ever allowed them to continue this lie if they knew?

Janice arrives:

Ranger and Stephanie takes her to the Conference Room on 2nd Floor.

"Janice we need your help."

"How can I help?"

"The day that Stephanie and I got married her mother and Joe Morelli staged a protest outside this building."

"I never heard anything about that."

"My man on the desk called the Chief of Police himself. The Chief witnessed this protest against Stephanie and I getting married. Neither of us knew about it either. Seems as if Helen Plum, Stephanie's mother, had a TV crew show up and film it. The Chief confiscated the film and had a DVD made from the footage. I have the original film but it is easier to watch it on DVD."

Ranger put the DVD in the player and used the big screen on the wall to show the footage.

Stephanie actually saw it for the first time since she refused to watch it before.

Stephanie was in tears.

"Why would my own mother set out to destroy my wedding day? I married the first time to please her and he was a lying, cheating piece of trash. I was married to Dickie Orr. Two weeks after we came home from the honeymoon I found him banging Joyce Barnhardt on my dining room table."

"I remember people in the Burg talking about that."

"It happened. Dickie is now under federal investigation for money laundering and about 5 other federal counts."

"How can I help you?"

"I would like you to do some digging and air an investigative report on this protest and to also try to find out how Helen Plum and Angie Morelli control the Burg Grapevine." Ranger said.

"Also my sister Valerie is a half sister to Joe Morelli! My mother wanted me to marry him? Knowing what she knew? How cruel can one woman be?"

"She is a Morelli by birth?"

Ranger handed her a folder.

Janice opened it and found several pages of print outs but when she found the DNA paper her mouth hit the floor.

"Does your sister know this?"

"I do not know. Nor do I even know if my father knows this. I know the story was Mom found out she was pregnant after Daddy left for Basic and on his first leave they got married."

"What do you want me to do with this investigation?"

"I would like you to do a special on the dangers of the Burg Grapevine. They only thing I ask is you make sure RangeMan and Stephanie is seen as the victims because of this protest. Helen ended up getting 34 people arrested and they received 48 hours in jail and $1,000 fine. Joe was demoted to street patrol officer and put on probation for a year along with his jail time and fine."

"This will take me quiet awhile to pull together."

"Janice, I have 5 pages of names, addresses, and phone numbers of people I know personally have helped my mother through the years. She even had Father John on her side so she could be appointed to some important committees."

"This could get real dirty."

"When you dig into Joe Morelli's background you will find out he has mob ties that he would barter to get the information then help get them out of trouble."

"Are you sure I can find this information?"

Ranger handed her another file that was close to 2 inches thick.

"You will notice some of those pages are original police copies. His past has been buried because the information the mob families would give him would pit one mob family against another family mob."

"I am dumbfounded. How has this been kept under wraps so long?"

"The Burg Grapevine! The ladies in charge would never allow a single bad word about Joe be breathed. My mother and Angie Morelli has gotten people kicked out of church because they spoke out against Joe Morelli. You will find Mrs. Norwicki on my list. Angie and my mother lied to Father John about her behavior and Father John ex-communicated her on my mother and Angie's words."

"Oh my god. This could get real ugly. I may have to run this by my editor."

"Give him my phone number. I will explain it to him." Ranger said.

"This has the potential to rock this town to the core."

"In those pages you will find six of my school mates who were harassed because they turned Joe Morelli down when we were in high school. One girl committed suicide because she had sex with Joe under the bleachers and they got caught. The kids would never let her live it down but it only increased Joe's Italian Stallion status."

"Is this a vendetta?"

"No. I would like this town to see how these women are destroying out little town and it could harm our reputation and could be a hindrance to getting new businesses from settling here. That and I would like for you to find out, if possible, why Helen is so set against her daughter. To twice trying to force her to marry men of poor character and then get mad at her when she refused. Why is what Joe Morelli's wants more important than you own daughter's?"

"I see your point. I will do my best. What do you want Stephanie?"

"I have written down some questions I want answered. But my main question is why do I have to be the one to give up happiness to suit my mother's ideas. What have I ever done that would make my own mother hate me so much she is willing to destroy her own daughter for this so-called power she felt it gave her?"

"I will see what I can do. I honestly think this could be a very eye opening special."

"Thank you, Janice. I would like to see something positive come out of this travesty Helen and Joe created."

"I will be in touch, Ranger. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Can I use this footage on the DVD?"

"Yes, you might also talk to the Chief because he, himself, is the one who ordered the film confiscated until Stephanie and I could see it. It is our desire to use it to bring about change for our town."

"Thanks again."

After Janice left.

"Babe, are you alright."

"To tell you the truth, Carlos. I do not really know."

Ranger pulled her to him.

"Babe, listen to me." He turned her to face him. "I have loved you for a long time. You are an amazing, caring and loving person. No matter how this thing turns out . The people who actually take the time to know you are going to be on your side. I promise you this show will not change my mind about you except to make me love you more. And I have learned something from loving you."

"What? "

" You have a deeper capacity for love than any one other person other than my Grandma Rosa. That is a compliment of the highest order in our family."

"I do love you, Carlos. I have had two men cheat on me and my mother has always told me it was because I didn't know how to please a man. So for years I believed her. But when you and I are together if feels so special and I know you have told me several times I am amazing. But I am still scared I am not good enough for you."

Ranger squeezed her tighter.

"Babe, that is scar tissue talking. That wound will always be there for you. But I hope to prove to you that you are everything I ever wanted in a woman and I always thought there was no woman I would ever consider marrying. Then I met you and talk about being scared out of my wits. I thought of marriage that very afternoon I met you. Oh no, I got to get away from this woman. But being without you scared me more than the love I was feeling and those feelings are still growing today."

"Then Mr. Manoso I guess we are stuck with each other. Because I felt just as drawn to you. Wanting you but afraid of losing you was my biggest fear."

"We are pathetic you know that? We kept running from the thing that could heal us both."

"It has been a long day how about we both go upstairs and see what kind of trouble we can get into?"

"Mrs. Manoso are you trying to seduce me?"

"Not here I am not! Wait until I get upstairs and I may be lying if I was to say that."

"Threats or promises?"

"Promises are far more fun."

"Let's go to bed and see just how much trouble we can think to get into."

Ranger took her hand and led her to the elevator.

When they got to the apartment. Ranger opened the door and swept her off her feet.

"Mrs. Manoso, I think I forgot to carry you over the threshold when we got home."

"I love strong men!"

"This man is the only man you need so let's go enjoy the honeymoon some more."

"I will not argue with that one bit."

Ranger kissed her and kicked the door shut and carried her to the bedroom.

I think we better leave. They might not like an audience!

Two weeks later:

Stephanie got a call from Janice Ruley.

"Stephanie I need to meet with you again. I have found something I am not sure you will want put in the documentary."

"What could be worse that finding out my sister is not my sister?"

"We have found 4 others half siblings that claim that Carmine Morelli is their father."

"Why wouldn't I want that broadcast?"

"Did you know your mother lost a baby between you and Valerie?"

Stephanie sat down hard on the kitchen chair.

"She lost a baby?"

"One of your neighbors told us. She was 4 months along and she told the neighbor that Carmine was the father and this was AFTER your father came home from the service."

"Oh my god! I will need to talk to my father before we tell this."

"I thought so. This could be huge."

"Let me talk to him and get back to you."

"Stephanie, I believe you are a very strong woman to go through with this. But I still have some things I have found out that needs to be said woman to woman. Then if you want Ranger to know I will leave it to you to do so."

"How about I meet you at the office. You pick the time."

"Can you be here at 1 PM. I will even have lunch brought in for us."

"Is this thing getting out of hand?"

"Stephanie, let's just say Trenton will be mad at these two ladies you will only be a second thought."

"Sounds interesting. I will see you at 1 PM but I will have a bodyguard with me. Ranger will not let me go out without one."  
"Can you trust him not to say anything?"

"I know which man to pick. He has pretended my husband several times so I will trust him explicitly."

"I will see you at 1 then."

Stephanie goes to her office and pages Manny.

"Come in." Stephanie said when Manny knocked on her door.

"You called me, Wifey?"

"I need to meet with Janice Ruley and I need some one I know who can keep a secret so I immediately thought of you. But the hardest part is you can not tell Ranger what was said until I get a chance to tell him."

"Wifey, if it is important to you then it is that important to me too."

"I love you, Hubby."

"What time do we have to be there?"

"1 PM will that be a problem?"

"No."

"Janice will be furnishing lunch."

"Good. I will be back to get you.

Stephanie and Manny arrives at the TV station.

"Janice, this is Manny. Manny this is Janice Ruley"

Manny offers his hand and Janice shakes it.

Janice leads them to her office and offers them some KFC bucket of chicken and several sides.

They each get a plate and go to the conference table.

"Stephanie. We have found out some information I need to run by you."

"Tell me what you have."

"Valerie has 4 half siblings that we know of. All have been tested for DNA. The results will take at least another 2 months to get back. So we will not proceed until they come in."

"So there is a total of 7 children claiming that Carmine was their father?"

"Yes, including Joe and Tony."

"This is worse than I thought."

"It is getting worse by the day. You went to school with Joe, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you miss him over the summer of your freshman year?"

"No, not really. He was into Terri Gilman at that time. Why?"

"Did you know he got sent away by his Mother because Joe had caught Chlamydia. They did not want the information to get out and three local girls were treated after they had been with Joe."

Stephanie cringed at the thought she ever went to bed with him. Wonder how clean she really was?

"How old are the other half siblings?"

"Two are younger than Valerie but two are about a year older than Valerie. In fact there is only about 2 months difference between those two."

"Does Angie Morelli know about them?"

"I think she suspects Carmine was cheating but no one ever told her to her face. They were afraid of Grandma Bella they said."

"I understand that for sure."

"There is also some information that Joe has committed incest with one of his first cousins. The cousin reported it during confessions and the church set about to cover it up since it was the Morelli's. The church was afraid of tithe money loss if all of the Morelli's left the church."

Janice shows Stephanie a printed statement by your next door neighbors, Betty Garvey. Stephanie read the paper then looked up at Janice.

"It seems as if she knew about the incest as well."

"I trust Betty's word. She is the most honest person I know."

"Stephanie, do you really want this much information put out there?"

"Yes I do. Joe Morelli made everyone thing I was such a bad person and he was constantly lying on me. Looks like the truth is about to blow his world apart."

"OK. Now for the tough stuff."

"How do you want me to handle the lost baby?"

"I want to talk to my father first. I will let you know about that probably tomorrow after I talk to him."

"The information came from a lady your mother was on the communion committee with. This lady is also related to Joe Morelli by marriage. She also claims that Angie Morelli knows about the baby."

"Why hasn't she ever mentioned this to anyone?"

"Probably to save face, especially after Carmine died."

"I wished I had never met a Morelli in my life."

"Stephanie. I think with all this information against your Mother and Joe's Mother I serious doubt that anyone will blame you. Who would want a boyfriend with over 50 known bed partners, which also would lead one to think that he must have an STD of some kind since he has had one before. Now comes the second serious question I have for you."

"Go ahead."

"Since Joe Juniack is your godfather do you want me to go into how the Police Department has covered up for Joe all these years?"

"I think we should have a meeting with him and let him decide if he wants to help us or fight us on this. If he wants to help then we can tell the people that they helped pull the information out of their archives and fully cooperated with you."

"I will set up an appointment then let you know."

"Janice, do you think the town has a right to know or should we sweep it under the rug?"

"I asked our editor if we should put it out there or not and he said the town has a right to know when it's sworn officials are abusing their authority. We have not even touched the abuse of power by Joe Morelli or his mother's influence or your mother's influence yet."

"OK. Call me when you talk to Uncle Joe."

"Stephanie, I am sure many people will be amazed at how you have turned out when they hear all the things you have lived through."

"I doubt that but thanks for the good words."

Stephanie and Manny leave the station.

In the car Manny glances over at her. She is in a trance.

"Wifey, I love you."

Stephanie looks over at him.

"Thank you, Hubby. I may need that love to get me through this mess."

"Wifey, I would have never believed Joe was that evil. He plays a good game."

"Yeah, and I have to be the most gullible woman around."

"But Joe is a Con man. A good one he even had me fooled. Con men are good at making people believe the spiel they are trying to sell."

"Yes, but how do I keep Ranger from killing him when he finds out?"

"Wifey, want me to put the men on alert?"

"Hubby, no I don't want them to know either for now. It will just be our secret."

"Wifey, remember Ranger and I love you."

"I will count on both of you. All because I fell in love with Ranger my mother has to go out of her way to destroy me. I will never understand why!"

"Not sure I will either. You are one loving lady. I am glad you are my friend."

"Thank you, Hubby."

Stephanie went upstairs and called her father.

"Hi, Daddy. I need to talk to you as soon as possible."

"Steph are you in trouble?"

"No, Daddy but you might be."

"Me? I am not in trouble."

"There is about to be a documentary that will shake up your whole world. I need to talk to you immediately."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Can you come here. I will have Ella fix supper for us."

"What time?"

"Stick to Mom's time. 6 PM. Just have the desk call me when you get here and I will let you in."

"Stephanie this is scaring me."

"You have no idea, Daddy. My whole world feels shattered. I just hope I don't shatter yours too."

"Honey, I trust you. If it is this bad then together we will try to fix it."

"Daddy, there is no hope of a fix but I will explain when you get here."

Ella brought up supper at 6 PM.

Stephanie plates the food and Ranger could tell the bottom was about fall out.

They finished supper. They put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Ranger takes Frank into the living room.

Stephanie comes in and sits by Ranger and turns to her father.

"Daddy, I am sorry I did not invite you to our wedding. I did not want Mom here and I did not want you put in the middle."

"I understand that. Steph."

"Daddy, did you know before the wedding that Mom was going to protest the wedding?"

"No I did not! I heard about it from some police friends about it the next day."

"Well, Daddy, what you do not know is Mom had a TV crew to come and film it. The man at the desk called the Police. He spoke to Uncle Joe personally. Uncle Joe ordered all the people arrested after he saw it with his own eyes."

"Uncle Joe did not say a word to me about it."

"Uncle Joe confiscated the film. I, unfortunately, have seen it. But that is not what I need to ask you. Daddy, there are two things that has come to my attention.

One, did you know Valerie's biological father is actually Carmine Morelli?"

One look at Frank's face told her he had not known.

"Daddy, we have done DNA tests on both Valerie and Joe and they have the same father."

"I never knew."

"Daddy, I have also found out that Mom lost a baby between Valerie and me. I also have information from an outside source that says more than likely that not the baby also belonged to Carmine Morelli. Mom was seeing him while you were at work. But that baby could also have been yours. Did you know about this baby?"

"No, honey, I didn't. She never told me that either."

"Daddy, I hate to ask this but would you be willing to do a DNA test so I can know for sure I don't belong to the milkman or something."

"Steph, after all the lies she has told me I don't blame you for wanting to know."

"Daddy, even if you are not my biological father can I still call you Daddy?"

Frank held his arms out to her and she rushed into them.

"Baby, listen to me. I am your father. I am sorry I haven't been a better father to you. I allowed your Mother to control me and the household. I just wanted to keep the peace. It wasn't until your mother started pushing Joe on you that I realized just how sick she had become. There was no way to stop her by then. I am so sorry."

Stephanie hugged him tighter.

"Daddy, even if you had spoken up it would have led to a divorce and I would have been made to go with Mom anyways. So then I would not have anyone to defend me at all. Daddy, I love you and we have talked to a TV station and they are going to do a documentary about this protest. But I found out today, sorry Ranger I haven't had time to tell you what I found out. Joe was sent away the summer of my Freshman year because he had chlamydia. There are 2 known children of Carmine. But there are also four half siblings which belong to Carmine."

"Valerie is one of them?"

"Yes. It is confirmed."

"Joseph has also been accused of messing with his first cousin and the church covered it up. He also has had 50 known bed partners. Both Angie Morelli and the Police Department continue to cover up Joe's philandering. Angie even knew about the baby Mom lost. It was told to her by a woman who is related to the Morelli's by marriage."

"Stephanie, how are you going to face people when this all comes out?"

"Well, Daddy. I am going to tell them that I found an honest man and I do not have to worry about him lying to me all the time. I also know that my mother never wanted me because I am NOT a Morelli. I honestly think Mom needs to be committed because only a mental ill person would do this much harm to her own flesh and blood. Let the fallout fall onto her and Joe. I am the injured party in this mess. But thanks to Ranger, his company and his employees I have come out whole and have found true happiness."

"That should set those biddies straight."

"I almost forgot to tell you that the documentary will also talk about the Burg Grapevine and how it is tearing down the fabric of our city. There has to be a way to stop the gossiping meddlers."

"Oh this will be one hell of a documentary. I want to see that!"

"It will attack Mom and Angie Morelli both as co-conspirators for keeping the Grapevine alive and how their lies has managed to get some people kicked out of the church on just their say so alone."

"I never knew you had this much hatred for your mother."

"I didn't know it either until she deliberately tried to ruin my wedding day. I married Dickie Orr to please her. I never loved him. But to film a protest because I finally found happiness is pathetic!"

"Will you get to see it before it is aired?"

"Yes."

"Can I go with you?"

"I am sure Janice will not mind."

"I would like to know what I will have to face before it hits."

"I will let you know when it is set up."

"Is there any other news I need to know about?"

"That is if for now."

"I need to head for home. I have an early pick up to go to the airport in the morning."

Frank hugs Stephanie and then leaves for home in a state of shock.

Ranger pulls Stephanie close to him.

"Babe, are you coping alright?"

"Carlos, I feel so torn up inside. What if he isn't my father? What will people think or say about me? Will I always be this broken?"

Ranger tilted her chin so she had to look into his eyes.

"Babe, for one you are not the broken one. You are working towards fixing all the loose ends into something you can live with. If he is not your biological father you will always love him for the effort he gave you while you were growing up. He has done fatherly duties there is no need to strip him of that just because your mother was a whore. That is HER guilt not yours!"

Stephanie hugged him closer.

"Carlos, I am afraid."

"Of what Babe?"

"Will I ever feel normal? I don't even know what normal is."

"Babe. You will make your own normal. You have ever since you were little. You decide what you will accept and use your own instincts as what YOU want normal to be. Just as long as your version of normal includes me in it."

Stephanie looked up at him

"You are my savior. I would not want any life without you in the leading role."

"That is good because I have told you before. I do not share and I have made my choice for a lifetime and I do not ever foresee me changing my mind."

"I love just as deeply, Mr. Manoso."

"Prove it."

Ranger led her to the bedroom and when morning rolled around both of them had that satisfied smile that we all understand very well.

Frank Plum did not sleep very well that night. He laid in bed next to Helen. How could he have been so blind? Valerie is not mine? What about the lost baby? What did she do with the fetus? What do I do if Stephanie is not mine? Do I even want to stay married to someone who can lie this easily.

Frank was not sure how much sleep he actually got but he got up when the alarm went off and proceeded to get ready to pick up his fare.

After he dropped off his fare he had made a decision. He stopped by the office of James Harkness. Without an appointment he had to wait about a half hour before he could be seen.

Frank spelled out all of the grounds he wanted thrown at Helen. The lawyer was in shock.

"Are you sure that many people have been proven to be Carmine Morelli's?"

"Yes I am. You can contact Janice Ruley of WPVI. She is in charge of the documentary they are working on."

"Mr. Plum, I will gladly take this case. The cost will be $850. We can work out arrangements if you like."  
"That will not be necessary. I will be able to meet that price. What charges will we use?"

"Adultery for starters. Fraud might be another good charge. What about assets?"

"Let her keep the house and her car. I want the car I use as a taxi and my fishing cabin that has been in my family from many years. I do not want to pay her a dime in support or alimony."

"I would assume the court would understand the reasoning behind that request. Give me about 4 days to check things out and draw up the papers and I will call you when they are done."

"Could you not call the house but call my cell phone so my wife does not know this is in the works."

"Sure not a problem. I have a personal question. Are you sure the youngest daughter is really yours?"

"No I am not sure but her and I plan on taking a DNA test and we should know before we go to court."

Frank went to his doctor and had him do a blood draw and to have it tested for every known STD in the book.

The doctor was shocked.

Frank told the doctor he found out that his wife had been cheating on him and he wanted to know if she gave him anything.

Stephanie called her father and made arrangements to have the DNA test done.

Coming out of the Clinic's office Stephanie ran into Joe Morelli.

"Hi, Cupcake. Are you alright?"

Stephanie hauled off and slapped Joe's face so had her hand print was left on his cheek.

"You ever call me that again and I will kill you myself."

"I have called you Cupcake since high school."

"You are scum, Joe. I never want to speak to you again, ever!"

"What did I do?"

"What did you do? You had enough nerve to protest in front of RangeMan when you knew I was marrying Ranger. You have enough nerve to tell me you didn't do anything wrong? Well let me tell you something you don't know! You better find a hole and crawl in it because I intend to bury you and your whole family. And you can take Valerie with you since she is your half sister."

"Valerie is not related to me!"

"Want to bet me? I have DNA proof she is! Your father is her biological father! DNA doesn't lie!"

"Who has been filling your head with lies. That thug you married?"

Frank stepped up almost nose to nose with Joe.

"I have saw the DNA results! Your man whore of a father of yours is Valerie's biological father along with 4 other people that we know of. I would suggest you not speak to MY daughter ever again! Take this as a threat if you like. You hurt her, you insult her or even upset her and I will gladly spend the rest of my life in jail for personally beating the living hell out of you."

"Frank, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The truth will come out in its own good time. Now get out of our road."

Joe stepped aside. He looked shocked. What are they talking about Valerie is my half sister? Where the hell did this come from? Joe watched them leave and just shook his head. He had just been threatened twice! What is happening? Or worse why have I never heard about Valerie being my half sister before?

Joe turned on his heel and headed to his mother's house.

Joe pulled in the driveway. He walked into the house.

"Momma?"

"In the kitchen."

"Momma, I ran into Stephanie Plum and her father today. They both told me that Valerie Plum is my half sister. Do you know why they would tell me that?"

"They are lying, Joey."

"They claim they have DNA test results."

"They can't because your father would never do that to us. Why did they bring this up now?"

"Stephanie is upset because I was out in front of RangeMan with Helen the day Stephanie married Ranger. Momma, she was supposed to be MINE! Helen promised me."

"Joey, you know that Stephanie is not Burg quality. I have told you this."

"Doesn't matter now. Ranger won. He married her."

"Then find yourself a Burg girl and settle down. You need to have some kids for when you get old and need some one to take care of you."

"I guess I will have no choice now that I can't have Stephanie. Are you sure you don't know anything about what they told me?"

"No, Joey. I am sure if it was the truth I would have heard about it in all these years. They are just trying to scare you Joey."

"Thanks, Momma."

"I have some coffee cake if you want some."

"No, thanks. I better get back to work."

Angie Morelli waited until Joseph left then went upstairs to talk to Grandma Bella.

"Mom, Joey just left and he saw Stephanie and her father and they told him that Valerie Plum is Carmine's daughter."

"They are trying to pass her off as a Morelli and I will put a curse on all of them. My Carmine would not stoop that low. I have never heard Carmine even mention Helen's name in the same sentence like that."

"I did not think Carmine would embarrass us like that."

Two weeks later:

The Clinic doctor called Stephanie's cell phone.

"Mrs. Manoso, I have your results from the DNA test. Do you want me to mail the results to you?"

"Yes, please. Can you tell me who my father truly is?"

"Frank Plum. He is your biological father."

Stephanie was overcome with emotion.

"Thank you, doctor. Please mail the results to me."

"Do you wish a copy sent to Ms. Ruley as well?"

"Yes, please."

Stephanie hung up and cried. Once she composed herself she called her father.

"Daddy, I am your daughter and we have proof."

"Oh I am so glad. I love you Stephanie."

"I can truly call you Daddy and mean it because I now know for certain."

"Honey, I want you to hear this from me. I am moving to fishing cabin. I talked to a lawyer today and I will be filing for divorce from your mother. I am charging her with adultery and fraud. The whole marriage was a fraud. But you and I both need to tell Valerie. It will not be fair to let her be blindsided by this. If I did not know then I am sure she doesn't know either."

"Why don't we have her to go to Grandma's apartment and maybe we can find out why Grandma did not tell us about this. I mean it Daddy if Grandma knew and never told us I will never forgive her."

"OK. Let me make some calls and I will get back to you.

Ten minutes later Frank called Stephanie back.

"Steph, Valerie will meet us at Grandma's in twenty minutes. Edna said she would be home."

"I will meet you there. Thanks Daddy."

"Honey, I am truly sorry. I have failed you so badly."

"Daddy, you have always been my rock growing up and you still are. You can not protect me from something you did not even know about."

"I should have known. There were many times Helen did not want me to even touch her but I never had enough nerve to ask why. I guess I was too naive or wore blinders too long."

"Do not blame yourself, Daddy. This is all Mom's doing! She manipulated us both."

"I will see you in twenty minutes.

Frank parked in the parking lot and went up to the familiar apartment (Stephanie's old apartment).

He knocked on the door.

Edna opened the door.

"What is going on Frank?"

"Edna, I want to wait until both Stephanie and Valerie get here so I only have to say this once. All I will say now is either you are an award winning actress or your world is about to shatter."

"SHATTER? Why?"

"Something has come to light but I will let Stephanie tell you."

The girls arrived at the same time

Edna let them in.

"What is this all about Daddy?" Valerie said.

Frank and Stephanie both flinched at the word "Daddy"."

"I will tell her Daddy."

"Valerie, you know about the protest on my wedding day?"

"No, I don't. Who would do something like that?"

"Mom did and Joe was there to help her. Mom even got a TV crew to film it for her. That is why she got arrested."

"She told me it was over parking tickets she did not pay."

"Valerie, I hate to be the one to tell you but our Mother has been a liar all our lives."

"Stephanie, you don't know that."

"Grandma. I love you to death but do you know who Valerie's biological father is?"

"Of course I do. I was there when you both were born."

"Grandma, but you were not there when we were conceived."

Edna was shocked into silence.

"Grandma. I show you and Valerie a test result I had done on Valerie."

Stephanie handed them each a copy of the DNA test on Valerie and a copy of the DNA.

"What is all this gibberish?"

"Grandma these papers compares Valerie's blood and Joe's blood's DNA it states that there is a 96.987% that Valerie and Joe have the same father. Valerie your biological father was Carmine Morelli."

"Oh my god! I am a Morelli?"

"Yes, you are. Mom was with Carmine and Daddy and she told Daddy she was pregnant so the blame would not fall on Carmine. She also lost another baby AFTER Daddy came home and we have people willing to swear Mom told them that the baby belonged to Carmine and not Daddy."

"Holy shit!"

"Valerie, I realize this shatters your whole world. But I can not in good conscience let Mom continue to ruin our lives because of her lies. Grandma did you know anything about this?"

"Stephanie, I swear on Grandpa's grave I did not know. I knew she had seen Carmine once and I told her she was not to see him again because he was a married man. She told me she had not seen him again."

"Grandma, I believe you. She is an expert at lying and making it believable."

"Where did I go wrong?"

"Grandma, you did not go wrong. This is all on her. Now for the bad news."

"My god you mean it gets worse?" Valerie yelled.

"I am in possession of the DVD Mom had the TV crew to make of the protest. I have turned it over to WPVI TV station and they are getting ready to do a documentary on the Burg Grapevine's destructive influence. The protest will be the center of the documentary. Now it will be up to you two to decide whose side you want to be on."

"She may be my daughter but I will never condone all the lies and for the way she has ran you down all your life."

"Thank you, Grandma."

"What if I do not want to be known as a Morelli?"

"Val, you will not be able to change that. But some people will forget and some may overlook that fact. But I did not want you to find out when it hit the airwaves."

"What am I going to do?"

"How about if I have the lawyer draw up the paperwork and adopt you if you would like that and that would give you the right to carry the Plum name."

"Why when you know I am not yours."

"Val, Honey, I have loved you since you were born. I have always thought you were mine. Since Carmine is not here to object. Angie Morelli can not object either. That way you will truly be mine regardless of whom the sperm donor was. Carmine had to have known. I am sure Helen told him. He made no moves to claim you so I would be honored to be your father."

Valerie was in tears.

Stephanie hugged her.

"Valerie, please take Daddy's offer so I can have my sister back."

Valerie hugged her back.

"Can I vote too?"

"Sure Grandma." Both girls said.

"I vote for Frank. Stephanie do you think your TV friend could tape it so the biddies will know what the truth is. It just might cut down on the feedback you get. It also will show them that Frank and Stephanie are innocent parties as well. Besides. This will show that some good has come out of this mess and to prove for all of Helen's lies she is the loser not you two girls."

"I like your idea, Edna. You know I rarely agree with your ideas but I think this one is a good one."

"Thanks, Edna."

"Daddy, please talk to your lawyer for me." Valerie said.

"Val. I also have to tell you that I am filing for divorce and I am using the grounds of adultery and fraud. She has lied to me from day one."

"I don't blame you, Daddy. I know I am in shock but Daddy are sure you want me for your daughter?"

"Honey, I love you with all my heart. I will not turn against you because of what your Mother has done. This is not your fault! Yes, if I did not want you I would have not even mentioned it."

Valerie hugged her Father.

"Daddy, I want to be your daughter again."

Frank hugged her tight.

"I love you, Val. I have from the day I laid eyes on you. I love you even though it was hard to face but now I have had some time. I really want to have both of my girls with me forever."

"Then you draw up the papers and I will be glad to be adopted by you. It will be my honor to be a true Plum."

"Stephanie, how did all this come about?"

"Ranger's search engines started the ball rolling. Then Janice Ruley at the TV station done some more digging. I gave her 5 pages of questions, names, addresses and phone numbers of people who I knew may have information. Some of Mom's neighbors ratted on her. Mrs. Gentry told Janice about the lost baby. I never heard anything about that."

"At no time did Helen ever tell me she lost a baby."

"I am trying to figure out what she did with the baby."

"Grandma that baby would have been distinguishable as a baby and would begin to move inside of her. That would mean she had to have known what was happening. That fetus would have been about 6 inches long and look like a baby. There is no excuse for what she has done." Valerie said.

"From what you have told me I almost want to disown her but I am not sure I can really do that. It hurts either way."

"Grandma, I promise not to hold her actions against you." Stephanie said.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"She lied to you too. You are innocent so no need to inflict pain on you for that."

They talked for a few more minutes then they left Grandma alone and went their separate ways.

Stephanie fobbed her way into the apartment.

Ranger was in his apartment office.

"Are you alright, Babe?"

"I will be."

"How did they take it?"

"None of them knew. I think it hit Grandma the hardest. Daddy offered to adopt Valerie so she will once and for all be a Plum and not a Morelli."

"I think that is a fantastic idea."

"I told her I still thought of her as my sister."

Ranger walked over to her and hugged her.

"Like I told you. You are the most loving and caring person I know. You could have disowned her and walked away."

"But that would leave Valerie alone. You and I both know the Morelli's will never accept her. She is innocent. I couldn't kick her when she is down. Not to mention if Daddy adopts her then she will be my sister regardless of who her true father was. As in past tense. He never acknowledged her when he was alive so he was never a true father."

"This is not how our lives were supposed to go was it?"

"No. But if we can cope with all of this and still love each other through it then there is nothing life can throw at us that we can not survive."

"You are so smart, Mrs. Manoso."

"You have taught me well, Mr. Manoso."

"The test results shows that Daddy is my biological father. I don't know how Valerie will handle not having a father. Carmine is gone. Daddy isn't her real father that has to hurt."

"I am sure she will be fine. I will offer to help Albert if he needs anything to help her with."

"You are so special. I love you."

"Just like I love you."

Three months later:

Janice was almost ready to air the documentary.

She called Stephanie and Ranger into the station. They brought Frank with them.

She played the footage that was to air.

They watched as Janice explained the history of the Burg Grapevine and it's founders. She explained how the women used the Grapevine to keep track of others lives since they did not have the Internet. The daily newspaper did not feed their need to know how their friends were living. Were they doing something that they could emulate? Was there a new gadget that could make their lives easier?

Given human nature the women then eased into checking on what other families were doing in their daily lives. Of course there were embellishments added and made their lives appear to be better than they were.

Janice then brought up protest and why it mattered so much to Helen Plum.

This is where the years of deceit began to unravel in front of her face.

Helen Plum had a daughter by Carmine Morelli while she was engaged to Frank Plum so Helen decided to marry Frank because Carmine was already married to Angie Morelli.

Helen Plum did not disclose the lineage to her now husband. He was led to believe that was his daughter.

Valerie was trained to meet the Burg guidelines of what was proper.

In between Valerie and their youngest daughter Helen, who was still seeing Carmine in secret, got pregnant again by Carmine. She lost that child at about 4 months. Helen never even told her own parents of the existence of such child nor has Helen Plum ever told anyone how she disposed of the child she lost.

Helen and Frank became pregnant. They gave birth to a daughter named Stephanie.

Stephanie was an adventurous child. She did not want to be bound by the so-called Burg Guidelines. Stephanie wanted a different life.

This brought about demeaning and degrading from her mother because she was not living up to the Burg Guidelines. Stephanie made her mother grow to hate her own child.

Not only did Helen resent Stephanie for not following the rules but Helen hated the fact that Stephanie was not a Morelli!

When Stephanie caught the eye of Carmine's son, Joseph. Helen decided that if she (Helen) couldn't marry Carmine then Stephanie could become a Morelli another way. She kept pushing them together and while the two were attracted to each other and had an occasional intimate relationship Stephanie decided that she did not want to marry Joseph Morelli.

Joe had Carmine's wondering eye. There are 50 known bed partners for a man known as the "Italian Stallion". Joseph also used his sexual prowess to coax information from mob family members then use the information to aid the police in apprehending the offenders.

Joe also slept with certain mob family members to fix tickets and to warn them of upcoming legal troubles for the families.

A man came into Stephanie's world who was a successful business owner and he gave her the attention she craved. Stephanie had become wary of men by now and she kept this man on string until she finally decided to accept his proposal of marriage.

Helen Plum began a vendetta to break up this relationship because if Stephanie married this man then Helen would not have her dream of being a Morelli!

But the rebellious girl Stephanie was just made her more determined not to be a Burg wife.

Stephanie did not tell her parents but she planned to marry her businessman.

Word got back to her mother before the wedding and she organized a protest.

Since the business was a secured building Helen decided to stage a protest outside the building while her daughter was marrying her own choice for a husband.

The desk Sargent at the building notified the police. He also knew that the Chief of Police was Stephanie's godfather so he told him what was going on and the crowd almost got hit because they were blocking the street.

The Chief sent a bus and arrested 34 people of protesting without a permit and blocking a street without a permit.

The dragnet also arrested both Helen Plum as the planner and Joseph Morelli who was protesting while still on duty. He is a Homicide Detective. Both were jailed for 48 and fined $1.000.

I have been intrigued by this story and have done some intense digging while working on this story. Here is some of the things I have uncovered and I have documented all of my statements in this documentary.

Carmine Morelli has a total of 7 children. Anthony and Joseph are the only two to carry the Morelli name. Angie Morelli kept her head stuck in the sand about her husband's cheating ways. She to this day denies he ever cheated.

Then Angie how do you explain I hold 5 DNA test results for people of this town with Carmine Morelli as their father?

What makes this protest ever more disgusting that it seems on the surface is that Helen Plum knew and allowed her oldest daughter, Valerie, to carry the Plum name knowing that her father was really Carmine Morelli! Helen did not ever tell her own child who her father was. True Carmine Morelli is deceased but this child had a right to know that he was her father.

Helen Plum had become such a fixture of the Burg Grapevine that she believed she could do no wrong. That and Helen had become obsessed with being a Morelli!

Somehow this perverted woman began to decide how the Burg Guidelines should be changed so the Morelli name could gain more power.

Helen, Trenton is here to fill you on a few facts. YOUR daughter, Valerie, has been legally adopted by Frank Plum. Here is the video to prove it.

The video showed Frank and Valerie in front of the Family Court judge.

"Mr. Plum, can you explain to this court why you want to adopt a person who carried your name anyway until she married?"

"Your Honor, my wife. Valerie's biological mother has led both Valerie and myself to believe that she was my daughter. DNA has proven Helen Plum to be a liar. Valerie made the statement to me when she found out who her biological father was that she wished she could go back to be a Plum again. I love this woman and have since she was born. I have loved and raised her as my daughter. I would like the court to grant us the right to be father and daughter legally."

"What about you, Valerie?"

"Your Honor, this is the only father I knew. I now know that the man who was the sperm donor and never once asked to see me. He did not want me then and since he is dead I would like to make it permanent in my mind that he is dead. It boils down to I do not ever want to be known as a Morelli but I would love to become a Plum. Your Honor, my world has been turned upside down and rocked to my core because my own mother loved Carmine Morelli more than she ever did me. No court can help me divorce my biological mother but if I cut her out of my life that would leave me with no parent. Since Carmine is gone I am asking the court to grant Frank Plum the right to call me his daughter. I have loved him all my life. He has given and sacrificed for me my whole life then I think it is only right that this man be given the legal right to be my father. Thank you, your Honor."

"Is there anything further?"

Only silence.

"The court sees that you two love each other. Mr. Plum you have done a fatherly duty to this young woman. You have said you wish to continue this role. By the power vested in me from the State of New Jersey I hereby order that the original birth certificate be changed to reflect the adoption of Valerie. Since Mr. Plum's name is listed as father on the original certificate I will have an amendment added to the record to reflect the reason for this adoption. I hereby declare that you two are legally father and daughter. But Ms. Plum you realize that in doing so you renounce any rights to the Morelli name and assets?"

"Yes, your honor. They have nothing I want including their name."

"Then it is so decreed that you will legally be known as Frank Plum's daughter."

"Thank you. Your Honor, this is the best gift I have even been given. I deeply appreciate it."

"You are welcome. This has been a unique situation for me but I believe Mr. Plum you have done a good job raising this young woman."

"Thank you, Your Honor."

"Court adjourned."

Janice continued describing what the footage was showing. The footage was of 3 other people who also had DNA results in their hands to show that Carmine Morelli was their biological father.

Janice then continued the dialog about how Helen had lied to the priest at the local parish. Helen had lied on several people to gain more power and how she had managed to get one person excommunicated from the church because this person had confronted Helen with the truth. With proof in their hand the church still stood behind Helen Plum and they kicked out the truth in favor of Helen's lies. Does this sound Christian to you?

We now come to the Police cover up in favor Joseph Morelli. We have FBI documents proving that Joseph Morelli's service weapon that was issued to him when he became a police officer has been identified in four murders in two other states. When this was brought to the Police Chief at the time, not Chief Juniack, it was hidden in the files. Joseph Morelli is a murderer and he is walking our streets and the Trenton Police want us to feel safe? Actually knowing that a murderer is guarding our streets makes me more skiddish. How can I be safe with a man in a uniform, carrying a gun that is known to have killed 4 people?

This is the man Helen Plum wanted her daughter to marry? Is she trying to get her killed? Stephanie marrying a Morelli still would not make Helen Plum a Morelli!

People of Trenton and especially all elected officials I think it is time to review the whole actions of one Joseph Morelli. You only demoted him for participating in the protest. Well, I think this calls for a total dismissal and denial of any pension he earned since he has been lying to achieve that status.

Any and all documents for this documentary will be available to the Police Department and to elected officials for their inspection.

I also have a taped interview with Chief Juniack.

"Ms. Ruley, I have read over the documents you have provided me and I have ordered that every piece of paper be checked so we can find out how this information got buried in the first place. I have opened an Internal Affairs investigation and my recommendation to them is that Joseph Morelli should be placed on administrative leave without pay. I have also confiscated his service weapon and the gun has been sent to the FBI for comparison testing to find out if the bullets will match the murders in the other two states. To the people of Trenton I apologize for not knowing about this sooner. I am taking steps to reorganize the whole police force and their dealings with any and all potential mob families. If any person in Trenton knows of any illegal dealings by any officer past or present please make an appointment with my office and I promise that it will be investigated thoroughly. To Stephanie Plum Manoso. I apologize that this town has allowed this type of behavior to be condoned at your expense. I hope someday you will forgive Trenton for its wrong doings. Thank you."

Janice once again faced the cameras.

I, personally, would like to apologize to Stephanie Manoso for any hurt this documentary has caused her.

There are several victims of Helen Plum and Angie Morelli. But folks. Most of you know Stephanie Plum Manoso as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. But now she is working for her husband's company, RangeMan. I promised Stephanie that I would do my best to make this documentary show that she is innocent. Well, folks all I can say is don't blame the victim for the perpetrator's behavior in this case and any other incident. The victims are scarred for life. Your lives may go back to normal but realize that a victim's life will NEVER be the same. They work every day to maintain some form of self esteem after being beaten down emotionally or maybe even physically.

To members of the Burg Grapevine I suggest you exam your own reasons for being a member of a group that sees bullying, demeaning and degrading as a way to get what you want. YOUR OWN WAY!

The trouble with this type of attitude goes back to an old adage I was taught as a young child. "If you stoop low enough to pick up mud to throw. Your hands are dirtier than the person you are aiming at." Also what happens if the person you are aiming at is missed. You have injured an innocent person. Do you even care what kind of damage you are doing? Evidently not because you have allowed, condoned and even participated in this same type of behavior. You are to lead the younger generation by example but your example is a corrupt one!

There is only one person you can change in this life and it is YOUR OWN!

Once again thanks to Stephanie Plum Manoso and her husband to allow me to do this documentary. They could have let the protest be swept under the rug but then Stephanie felt this has been going on too long and it needs to stop. She expects a backlash for exposing the filth this town has thrown at her for years but in my book this woman is a modern day hero. She is still loving, caring and productive to our town. So if you agree with me then if you see this wonderful woman let her know you are behind her and not against her.

Come on Trenton we are better than this. It is time to grow up and use our backbone to clean up this town so that people on the outside will be glad to move here and not run away from us. But the change is up to you. Are you brave enough to be another Stephanie and clean your own doorstep? It is time to get the skeletons out of the closet and deal with them honestly and make this town honest again.

Until next time, this is Janice Ruley for WPVI and we wish you happy cleaning!.

Good night.

Stephanie and Ranger liked what they had seen.

Stephanie had tears in her eyes.

"Janice, thank you. I would have never known a lot of this without you."

"Stephanie, none of this would have happened if you were not brave enough to let the people see the footage."

"Janice, thank you for showing people Stephanie is innocent. I was not so worried about our business's reputation but I am tired of them looking down on her."

"Do I have your approval to air this?"

"Yes, you do."

"Then this is contract to air it. You can have your lawyer read it if you like."

Ranger read through the contract. "No need." He signed the contract.

Stephanie then read it and signed it.

"It will take me another week to have it edited and our lawyers to check all legalities since we are naming names. We will give the public a week after that notice of the show to build viewership numbers."

"I just hope it helps."

"I think it will be an explosive documentary."

"I just want it to be over."

"I know you do. Call me if you have any questions."

"Thank you, Janice."

Ranger and Stephanie leave and head for home.

When they were alone and laying in bed.

"Babe, are you sure you can handle all the attention?"

"I don't know. My whole life I have felt like people was against me. I just hope I can learn to accept compliments too."

"Is that why you took so long to believe I cared about you?"

"I was afraid if I let you get closer you would hurt me by leaving. I have been told all my life I am not good enough so I didn't want to let you know I was already in love with you. Then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much when you left."

Ranger rolled over to face her.

"Babe, I do love you. I never want a night to go by without you by my side. Remember all those missions I went on?"

"Yes, I was always afraid you wouldn't come back."

"The reason I refused to sign the last contract was I made up my mind I loved you too much and it was too big of a distraction to be away from you."

"You didn't sign the contract because you loved me that much?"

"Yes, Babe. Remember my telling you once that I had a fantasy? Well the truth is I was afraid to believe I could ever have you for more than one night."

"Why? " Ranger chuckled. "Babe, when a man finds a woman who fulfills everything he ever wanted in a woman he begins to believe it will not last so like you I pulled back trying to save my own heart."

Stephanie looked at him.

"Carlos, isn't it funny that in spite of ourselves we still wound up together? Not only that but we are both happier than we ever thought possible. This documentary is just another road block but if we talk things out nothing can come between us. We will continue in our joint fantasy. Because you are my fantasy. I always wanted a man to be happy to have me in his bed at night and wake up with him and not have him run away from what we had enjoyed."

"Then I guess fantasies do happen and we are the lucky ones who gets to turn ours into reality. Yes I want you in my bed. Not just at night but any time the mood strikes us. I love waking up knowing you are in my bed and the smile on you face let's me know you are happy too. But Babe I have to tell you something important though."

Carlos felt her stiffen in his arms.

"It is a good thing Babe relax. You know I was not a virgin when we met?"

"Yes, neither was I."

"But Babe, you are the first woman I have ever been with than makes me proud I am a man and that you appreciate that."

"But I thought you knew you were a man already?"  
"Yes my love I did but I don't know how to explain it to you. I am glad God made me this way because HE knew that you would be in my life and he gave me a priceless gift of knowing how to anticipate your feelings so I can make you happy."

"Carlos, I was afraid that I would not please you since neither Dickie or Joe seemed to appreciate my attempts to love them."

"Well, Babe. It has been six months and I still can not get enough of just being in the same room with you. As for your methods of loving me. I am not sure I could handle it if you got any better at it. But how about a mutual love fest right now?"

"I thought you would never ask, Mr. Manoso. I love calling you that because one it means you really are mine and two it also means it is permanent. Which makes me very happy."

"Well let's see just how happy we both can get?"

Stephanie leaned over and kissed him and the love fest has begun.

Three weeks later:

Janice called Stephanie and informed her that there would be a TV ad for the documentary starting in two days.

Stephanie thanked her for the notice. Stephanie felt dread of the whole thing but she also knew it had to be done.

The night of the documentary:

Ranger and Stephanie were watching as the documentary began. Since they had seen it already.

They watched everything unfold and when it was over both cell phones started lighting up like Christmas lights.

For almost 2 hours they fielded calls. They finally shut the phones down.

The switchboard at RangeMan fielded over 200 calls mentioning the documentary and wanting to voice their support for them.

Of those calls there was 35 people asking for service quotes.

So evidently the documentary did not harm the business's reputation.

Three days after the documentary:

Chief Juniack found the papers he was hunting. They were hidden in a closed case file that had nothing to do with Joe Morelli.

The previous Chief had known about the murders.

Internal Affairs had Joe arrested because the FBI reports came back and proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Joe Morelli's gun was used in a total of 4 murders. All were retaliation murders and none were self defense. He was held without bail and immediately moved to a maximum security prison. He was placed in solitary for his own safety.

Epilogue:

Frank and Valerie became close again.

Frank was granted a divorce.

Helen was shamed to the point she left town for parts unknown. We would send that town a sympathy card but we wouldn't know where to send it.

Ranger and Stephanie were never happier and RangeMan grew by leaps and bounds because Trenton now knew who they were and what they actually stood for without people like Helen Plum and Joe Morelli ruining their reputation with lies.

Angie Morelli became a recluse and was rarely seen outside the house. Serves her right.

A/N: Thanks to all the readers who requested more information I hope I did it proud.


End file.
